Problem: If $2a + 9b + c = -5$ and $3x + 3y = 6$, what is $2c + 27y + 18b + 4a + 27x$ ?
$= 4a + 18b + 2c + 27x + 27y$ $= (2) \cdot (2a + 9b + c) + (9) \cdot (3x + 3y)$ $= (2) \cdot (-5) + (9) \cdot (6)$ $= -10 + 54$ $= 44$